Snowfall
by Runi-chan
Summary: Sometimes, things we don't mean to say come out anyway. Finished.
1. Getting There

_I'm bored, I'm tired, and I had an idea for a cute little story. Since Valentine's Day is coming close, and it's flippin' cold here in B-More, I couldn't help think; snowschool ski/snowboarding trip (for schools not in the immediate area of snow, like coastal California, for anyone wondering where DP is situated. I'm suspecting it's CA. It's where Butch Hartman's other show is located, unofficially_

_ And yes, I know there was snow during the Christmas episode...but it didn't seem like, "HOMYGOD, SLEDDING!") _

_ Which equals getting lost on a mountian. Which equals cute. . Plus, there's a serious lack of DP on Nick right now.._

_ As for speakers; it's third person, but it may take on tones of either Sam or Danny. It happens. And I may slip hints of "Wicked" (The Musical) in here because there's a few songs within it that are just too cute to not use.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything within this fic. Enjoy! It's my first multi-parter in a while.  
_

* * *

Sam stared out the bus window; the air was getting colder as the bus ascended the mountain. She could see the fog on the window start to frost over. She concentrated on this, instead of how close she was to Danny. Instead of the noise on the bus pounding away at her ears. She swallowed, and rapped her fingers on the arm of her seat. She shifted her legs around, pulling herself closer to the window. 

The vegan shuddered. God, it was getting so cold she could feel the frigid air radiating off the window. But she stayed where she was. Tucker and Danny had somehow convinced her to come on this trip in the first place: she would rather not be even more uncomfortable than the trip was already making her.

Awkward was an understatement. Sam started shivering. She could sublimate feelings all she wanted; it still didn't make being around him any easier.

"Are you okay, Sam? You look cold..."

It was Danny. She hugged her coat closer and shook her head.

"No, I'm okay."

Lucky Danny. He could control if he felt cold. She thought of the tiny crystal, hidden in a small ice box in her room (for late night snacking, of course).

"You sure?"

He leaned towards her.He was damn persistent, she thought.

"Yeah. Look, we're almost there," Sam redirected the conversation. She wasn't lying, either--the resort loomed ahead, rustic and natural. And as if on cue, Tucker leaned over the headrest of the seat in front of him.

"Mr. Lancer, there's internet access here, right? And like, heat?"

The teacher pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Mr. Foley. For the **thirtieth** time."

Sam laughed. Danny chuckled.

Eye contact. Slight blush. Look away.

The bus creaked to a stop, and students stamped their feet into the icy parking lot as they waited for their bags. Amityville winters were chilly, yes, but not as cold as this. This was some level of cold unknown to the students of Casper High.

Which meant Danny was actually fine. He stood in line without much movement for his bags, and then for his room assignment. With Tucker, of course. Sam's teeth chattered; the girls were always second. She could have made a statement, but it was too cold.

A warm, woolen scarf seemed to wrap itself around Sam's neck. She gasped; it was Danny.

"You're not very good at lying, Sam," he joked. She glared at him.

"E-e-easy f-for y-y-you to s-s-say.."

Danny laughed softly, and took one of Sam's bags.

"I'll help you carry your stuff; I only have one bag"

He shrugged a shoulder to show her.

Her room assignment; some girl she'd never met--distantly part of that nebulous of popularity that she distanced herself from. She didn't see much of the boys for a while after she was getting set up in her room. The girl sort of glared at her when she'd come in. Sam would have normally made every effort to frighten the girl. But it was just too cold, she was too anxious, and it wouldn't have made a difference. Sam'd only responded when her roommate questioned the drapes she was hanging off of the existing ones.

"The ones they have won't keep out the sun. Sun off of snow? Even worse."

And that was really all that she ever said to her roommate.

Hours later, everyone was settled in, and mulling about the lounge. Sam stared at the warm fire roaring in the stone fireplace. It was comfortable, warm..

"Hi SAM!"

And now it was cold again; a momentary cold chill from the fright. Her friends fell to the couch laughing. She kept a straight face for all of ten seconds.

Maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad; she could pretend and avoid and go on her way and never spend more time than she needed to with the boys.

"...Are you going out in the snow tomorrow, Sam?"

"Huh? Oh, I think," she responded. Her mind was more on the fire than conversation.

"Good," Danny smiled, "skiing or snowboarding?"

"Boarding;" skiing was boring.

"Maybe you two can ride the lift together," Tucker's voice carried an intonation that Sam hated. Of course Tucker knew; but that didn't mean that Danny would figure it out. Sam, in response to Tucker's blurb, sent a glare and a blob of whipped cream at his face.

"Sure!"

Dear God, Sam smiled,

"Uh, ah...okay then"

That boy was clueless.


	2. Falling

_New chapter for Snowfall! I will go back and fix most of the grammar errors in the first chapter, I swear. (I've also got several other ideas for fics for other shows/media stewing in my mind- I'm going to be positive this year and put up a bunch of sweet, fluffy V-Day fics this year..._

_ Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I've never really had such a quick, positive response on a story before. It may make some folks happy to know that I like sticking to canon pairings and such, and using in-show/in-story things to link the fiction to the show._

_ Keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying! Snowfall will probably be a three or four chapter piece. Chapter two makes me happy; yes, the moment happens early, but there's depth to it, I swear. Apologies for the length; it's short, I know. Also; I mention split-finger gloves? Snowboarders do use them; Brian Konietzko, one of the co-creators of another AWESOME Nick show, Avatar, styled Sokka's gloves in Season One after the split finger gloves; they make it easier to get to your bindings.  
_

_Disclaimer: The totally FREAKING Awesome Butch Hartman, Soap Opera Alum of the highest caliber, owns DP. And Billionfold. And...probably the souls of his voice actors. I don't. The end.  
_

* * *

Night came and went without much consequence (besides a chatty roommate who made Sam promise not to tell when she sneaked out; Sam had just shaken her head; who would have believed her, anyway?, and an uneasy sleep) and morning stretched over the ski resort; first in a pale, red-tinged yawn, then a blaze that awoke several visitors. (Sam had resisted the urge to smirk when her roommate realized that the curtains had kept out the blinding reflection of the sun.)

Danny stood in the lobby by the fire, eyes shifting impatiently. He saw Tucker shmoozing his way through the lobby--only to face denial at each pass he made. It was immensely amusing, despite the predictablity of the situation. Any field trip, the technophile had sworn that he'd find a girl to hang around with. Of course it never happened; he couldn't pull himself away from the tech to show his sweet, if slightly disturbing, side.

The irony alert kicked in his head, and he sighed. Like he was any different? Danny chuckled as he watched his friend--and swooned slightly. He shook his head again; that was odd. But it passed, and he paid it no mind.

Sam skipped down the steps, the heels of her ski boots clipping the risers of the stairway. Tucker gave a feigned gasp at her outfit; it wasn't all black. There were actually, the boys joked, "bright, primary colors"

Which Sam had toned down severely with bleach. Bright colors made her look and feel ill. Her snowboard, of course, was black (streaked with purple and green). Sam and Danny set off for the slopes; Tucker went in the opposite direction; he started lounging around the lobby, still scoping.

The lift ride up was quiet and awkward, silence broken just by the ruffle of the wind against the unnamable fabric that kept the two insulated against the weather. Short snippets of attempted conversation drifted off into nothing. It took a long while to reach the top of the slope. Danny breathed out, breath crystallized in the frigid air.

"Heh, nice to be able to see my breath and not have it mean something."

Sam nodded, a soft laugh in her voice.

"That's for sure."

And that was all it took to really swing into a conversation where both forgot, for a little while, the awkwardness between them.

The wind began to pick up, and Sam gripped the cool steel with the split finger gloves. The plastic tread slipped across the light dusting of ice. Danny shuddered. Oh no.

Not here.

_ Please_ not now?

But he saw no ghost, which concerned him. It could not have been the wind.

The wind picked up even more. The lift chair started swinging more violently. The two met eyes and silently agreed. No one behind them, no one ahead; it was mid-day; most everyone else had headed back in for lunch. Danny looped an arm around Sam's waist, not looking at her at all. He concentrated, and pushed off the lift as Danny Phantom--his snowboard falling forgotten into the snow. He tightened his grip around Sam's waist; biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Now this was awkward. Well, more awkward.

"Ghost Boy..." a voiced cooed.

_Aw, come on. Why?_

_"_Desiree," he mumbled, voice cold. Sam only looked on in confusion; hadn't she been sent back to the Ghost Zone after...

She fought to keep the blush from her cheeks. Oh yes, 'fakeout makeout, take TWO".

"What are you doing here?"

Danny's voice rumbled in his chest, Sam noticed, when he was angry.

"Oh, just passing through," the genie drawled. Indeed, she made no move to attack, "your schoolmates are quite wistful here"

"Don't you dare mess with them!"

Desiree sent the halfa a sympathy seeking look.

"What, I can't enjoy myself once in a while?"

"No," the teens replied in unison. Desiree feigned shock, and lunged forward, her hand; not magic; phasing through Danny. He reeled backwards in pain, and it was all Sam could do to keep a hold of him. He looked like he was going to shift back; forty feet in the air.

"Fight it! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!"

The boy's eyes snapped open, and he looked as if he were going to kill the ghost. Not that that was even possible, but...as quick as she had come, the lovelorn spirit had just, vanished.

But Danny still weakened. He lagged as he attempted to get them back to the resort. The building was in sight when he veered sharply to the left; and down the side of the mountain. Barely conscious. Sam struggled to keep him alert--she barely succeeded. They crashed into the side of the mountain and tumbled through the hardpacked snow.

She never let go.

Danny awoke, back and head aching. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck, and he didn't know where he was. Beyond the ringing in his ears, he could hear Sam, quietly sobbing. She shook his arm, asked quietly if he was okay, and went silent.

"Ugh, my head," was all he could muster. She looked up.

She smiled.

He gave a halfhearted effort to smile back.

"Desiree!"

"Gone."

Danny closed his eyes, tried to shift; nothing happened.

Tried again. Still nothing.

"Aw, crap."


	3. Shelter

_Okay, here's the next chapter...since I'm home sick from classes today, and I've got nothing to do but clean and catch up on final copies of essays (I'm homeschooled, nar), I'm doing this now. You know what makes me feel better? REVIEWS. Lots and lots with actual comments on the story.  
_

_ Apologies for the sudden ending of the last chapter...I know it was very cliche, but I'm sticking two characters in confinement with each other until they admit feelings to each other. It's a classic sitcom trick. And my theatre geeky side comes out in this chapter.  
_

_ Disclaimer: Boy, indentations are tricky on here. You press enter once and it just jumps down the page. What was I saying? Oh, yes, new chapter. I don't own DP. (And I might be writing a flurfy KND 3/4 fic today, because I am bored and it is cute.)  
_

* * *

"What...the...heck..." Danny tried to jump up, as if that would help him change. It didn't. Sam sat on the ground, cradling her left arm. She looked concerned. 

"What's wrong?"

Danny shook his head.

"I don't know. I can't change back. Desiree must have do--are you okay?"

Sam's face went blank for a moment. Was she what?  
Oh yes, the arm.

"I think so."

"Does your arm hurt?"

He knelt beside her; very close. Gentle hands reached for her fingers; she was speechless.

Until Danny flexed her fingers for her.

"OW OW OW! Let go! What are you doing?"

Danny shrank back slightly.

"Seeing if it was broken. If it hurts that bad when you move your fingers, it must be."

He stood up again, glancing up the mountain. They were far down. No one would reach them by morning, and it was already getting late. Danny rubbed his hands together, and gasped. He'd lost a glove on the way down. Shoot. He started to heap snow into a mound. As he worked, Sam gave him an odd look.

"What exactly are you doing?" A note of suspicion in her voice.

"Snow shelter."

"Cold plus more cold didn't equal warmth, last time I checked."

He stopped, shaking snow from his ungloved hand.

"...It's a survival trick my mom knows. The snow insulates whatever's inside; it keeps heat in."

"Oh," she responded. She should have known better. Sam glanced about for any way to help; she saw her snowboard lying a few yards away. She made an attempt to get up, but it moved her arm. It was too painful.

"Danny?"

"What?"

"My snowboard's lying over there; maybe that can help you."

"Oh," he paused, then smiled, "thanks!"

Sam smiled; he was sweet. He looked a bit dizzy, and obviously his head was pounding, but he still was helping.

The smile turned to a frown; they were stuck. This was not going to be fun. And her arm was broken, so she couldn't help at all.

"We're stuck down here, aren't we?"

"At least for tonight."

They were both quiet as he struggled to finish the snow shelter. When he did, an hour later, he observed his work. It wasn't very big, but big enough for two people. He hoped. The opening was wide enough for Sam to scoot through without moving her arm. Still...he tried to see if there was any way he could make a split to immobilze the arm.

Sometimes it paid to have a mother who not only was a high ranked black belt, but an expert in survival. As opposed to his father, who had suggested carrying around fudge. Lots, and lots, of fudge.

The only thing he could see was Sam's snowboard. And that certainly wasn't going to break down to be small enough.

"I'm done," he announced. He helped Sam to her feet (with the barest snatches of conversation) and helped her into the snow shelter. He closed the front with the snowboard, packing extra snow he'd kept inside around it to keep in the heat.

"There," his breath was short in the chill. Sam huddled against the side, far away from Danny. She cradled her arm tenderly.  
"Is there any way you," she quietly asked, "could make me a sling or something?"

He nodded, feeling very anxious. He thought of his backpack, and pulled it closer; he had a spare shirt that he'd left in there, for some reason. He supposed it was because he'd rushed.

He tore the shirt's side seams and fashioned it into a sling. As he helped Sam slip her arm into it, he felt uncomfortable. He wasn't sure of his feelings for her, and a night alone together where they'd most certainly not be disturbed would not help that matter. Danny leaned over her to tie the sling behind her neck. He felt her breath warm on his neck and flushed bright red.

"Um, there," he pulled back and sat as far from her as possible.He pulled a flashlight from his bag (his mother had made him bring it as a precaution) and turned it on. They made small attempts at conversation; it was odd. It felt like they were strangers with nothing in common.

Then it started to get colder; night had fallen. Sam shivered audibly, wincing as the involuntary shaking jarred her arm. Danny sighed softly and pulled his ungloved hand from the sleeve of his jacket and scooted over to Sam.

"Um, I know this is going to seem uncomfortable, but the best way to retain body heat would be to...uh," his eyes were cast down at the hard-packed snow at his feet. His cheeks tinged pink, undetected in the dim flashlight's beam. Sam bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, okay," she scooted as best she could closer to him, and leaned into his chest; she was half-grateful for the broken arm; it meant she didn't have to look him in the face. They sat in uncomfortable silence, before Danny spoke up.

"We might be warmer if we shared a coat..."

WHAT? Oh, hell no...

"The back of your parka's soaked, Sam."

Oh. No wonder she'd been so cold.

"I can help you move your arm"

She agreed. A few moments later, they were snug together in Danny's parka, zipped up as high as it could go. Neither spoke. This was really awkward. And then, a sudden, sweet relief. Danny looked around at his structure and shook his head.

"Oh man, I'm really not sure how well I built this. We probably shouldn't fall asleep. You know, just in case."

Right. Frostbite. That was really what she was worried about, snuggled up so close to her friend/crush that she didn't want to make conversation for fear it might lead to a confession. Oh yeah, frostbite was EXACTLY what she was worried about.

"Okay."

Silence again. And then, it was Danny who spoke.

"Hey Sam?"

She relaxed a bit, so in response, her head lolled upwards.

"Yeah?"

There was a pause, a swallow.

"...nevermind"

"Okay"

That's all the next few hours were...tentative tries at conversation that always lead to that exchange of name and then a fumbled response.

"Hey, Sam?" he tried again.

"Yes?"

Another pause. Same response.

"I'm glad you're not hurt worse."

"Me too," she smiled softly, trying not to get tired. God, he was so warm. And stable.

His hands slipped around her waist, and he waited to see if he got a response. He did.

"COLD HAND"

and then a blush that planted itself firmly on her cheeks.

"Sorry," Danny fumbled.

"N-no, it's okay. You just surprised me, is all," she stuttered. She relaxed again, and Danny didn't try again.

" Whooboy," Sam thought, "this is going to be a fun night. Fun Fun Fun.

Is it morning yet?"

She scrambled to find something for them to do.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Know any showtunes?"

And he laughed, truly laughed.

"A few, why?"

"We should sing them, to stay awake."

"...that's the oddest idea I've ever heard of. But okay! You first, Sam"

The perma-blush deepened.

No Sam, she told herself. Nothing from Wicke'd. She knew what she'd end up thinking of. And even if she did believe it was true, she didn't want him to know.

He liked Valerie. He liked Paulina, he liked...anyone but her.

Oh, there were girls she did know. One in particular.

He loved her so.

Sam was not that girl.


	4. Admitting

_Sorry for the delay! I've been sick lately, and busy with work (which I so do not want to go to tomorrow; 9 HOURS; I barely lasted the five I had today)._

_ Anyway, back to our little fluffy piece here. This is more than likely the next to last chapter, guys. Coming down to the home stretch._

_A/N: Don't own DP. I'd be glad if we just were able to see the rest of the scheduled series here in the US. Heck, if I could find "Girl's Night Out" on Youtube (because it has a cute moment where Danny does the stammering denial thing he does so well. Srsly! Wikipedia it.)  
_

* * *

"Uh, maybe showtunes aren't the best choice"

Sam yawned quietly, still blushing. She felt chills down her torso.

"Yeah, you're probably right," her voice was soft. Danny tried to hide the lump he struggled to swallow. An akward silence; he checked his watch.

"3.48?"

Sam looked back.

"Couldn't be, could it? Have we really...been up that late?"

Sam's working hand snaked down the sleeve and lifted the watch closer to her.

"My god. It's right...," she sighed, then pulled her arm back to her side. Danny couldn't speak; the bravado that Sam'd just taken...she was so close to him. As she sighed, she leaned back against him.

He was so warm, she thought. And lean; it must have been all of his fighting.

She was warm, and soft, he noticed. Pale, but it looked so nice on her. He bit his lip, tried to reign in how he felt.

And the words still fell past his lips, with strength behind them.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

It was soft, breathy; her response. Ooh, he thought, no fair.

"H-h-how long have we known each other?"

He focused his eyes against the entrance, the wall; anywhere but down at her. There was a short pause before Sam's response.

"Ages. Or at least since second grade," she was getting tired. This wasn't good. She shifted against him, to keep herself more awake.

"Yeah...," and now Danny was stuck. He swallowed and moved past it.

"And we've been friends that long too?"

Sam nodded, a soft noise acknowledging him. He paused; the words sticking in his throat. Painful.

"Did you ever think, well, I don't know.., we could.."

"..be something more?"

Danny stopped. Sam stopped.

For a second, neither breathed.


	5. Snowfall

_Hey guys! It's the last chapter of "Snowfall", which is called, "Snowfall". This has been such a fun fic to write; and I have ideas for two more that've been stewing in my mind for a while. One has Vlad in it, which I should be working on first. He's so deliciously evil, but he's one of those villains who look like they hurt. Alot._

And then another one that plays with the dream interaction thing.That one..not sure if it'll be long or short. Probably a little on the long side, because...well, you'll see. I'm still writing DP fanfics after this, I swears. I might,however, do little ficlets from other shows.

Disclaimer: IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN. If I owned DP, there would have been newer episodes here in the US much faster than there've been. This chapter will give you the insight on the 'power shortage' that Danny had, and has a wee bit of an allusion to the final chapter of Ranma 1/2.  


* * *

Danny's breath caught in his throat as he tried to talk. It hitched, it squeaked.

"Um..."

"I'm sorry, that was blunt!" Sam burst. She pulled herself as far from him as she was able, but swooned.

"Are you o.."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk, I'm so tired. It's just it seemed like that was what you were going to say and I'm babbling aren't..."

"No, it's okay. It was what I was going..to say," his voice trailed off. Sam didn't speak for a moment, before softly asking the time.

"It's..it's four o'clock."

"You wanna..try to phase through the snow or something? You haven't tried the whole time we've been here."

"Um, yeah," he responded shakily. He shed his coat and gave it to Sam.

"Because you need it more than I do," he said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. No catchphrase, no battle cry. Not now. He opened an eye and glanced at Sam. She was sinking into hypothermia. He had to try.

And he felt the sharp shift from warm to cold, the change that buried itself in his vocal cords, making his words echo oddly. It worked. He stood up, concentrating. Phased through easily. He sat again, solidifying his form. Danny extended his hand and spoke firmly.

"Come on; they're looking for us, Sam."

"What about your stuff?" She grabbed his backpack. He shook his head.

"No cell on the trip, remember? My parents were strict. I don't have anything in there that I really need."

She held firmly to his hand with her right hand, and felt the flutter in her stomach. The intangibilty flashed through her. Danny looped an arm around her waist and pushed off the ground.

The two were silent for a moment, grateful to just be away from the cold. Sam struggled to stay awake. Danny's free hand held Sam's head up.

"Hey, don't fall asleep"

"Danny...I'm so tired."

Shit. Shit SHIT! This was not good.

"Sam, listen, you have to stay awake. Please? Please...Don't fall asleep..," he spoke strong. Clear. When all he heard in response was mumbling, he sped forward even faster.

Desiree watched, silently, as the boy sped forward. Her heart sank a little; well, it would if she still had one. Her eyes found the face of the young Samantha.

"You wanted a way to tell him..."

Love wishes she did not like granting. She'd wanted a kingdom. Not a very uncommon thing; she was a harem girl. It was her ages equivelent of this...modern Hollywood. But her dreams had been dashed by a jealous wife.

She **had **cared about the sultan. She really had.

But years of bitter dissapointment made her see the fault in such emotion. But this girl...she'd never wished until she'd wished she'd never met the boy. And when she had...well, the child was miserable. Desiree didn't understand.

And then she saw the glow the child had when she was around the Ghost Boy. And the wish-granting ghost, for the first time, was bitter for granting a wish that didn't hamper her.

And now the girl could possibly be dying. Good. Desiree would have a companion. Just as bitter as she was.

But she didn't want the child to die. Then the ghost boy would be miserable. And what fun would he be to fight then?

What? You thought Desiree was thoroughly kind?

Danny near crashed as he phased back, exhausted, at the crest of the lift hill. He saw the dim lights down below, scouting for them. He heard faint shouts of "Fenton! MANSON!", and then even stronger, cracking, familiar.

"SAM! DANNY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Danny took a deep breath in, and called in response, "WE'RE UP HERE! TOP OF THE LIFT HILL!"

The lights all snapped towards the lift hill, and started to draw closer. Danny shivered in the cold, but managed to bring Sam closer. Her eyes were barely open, and her speech slurred.

"D'nny?"

"Don't worry," he brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek with cold, almost numb fingers, "we'll be okay, I promise"

"D'nny, what w're you gunna s'y? 'N the...," she made a loose, slow gesture with her free hand, "t'he thing?"

Danny's mind fogged, remembering. He touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you. Please don't go, Sam", his voice was soft, tender. Warm in the cold.

She nodded, her eyes closed. He sighed; she didn't hear him. He held her close until he saw the flashes of light at the top of his vision. He tried to call out again, but his voice wouldn't work. He felt so tired. Maybe if he just..he shouldn't close his eyes, but he couldn't help it. Distantly, he felt the snow fall against his cheek.

"Danny! SAM!"

Danny awoke bundled tight in a hospital. A temporary panic hit him, and he tried to sit bolt upright, but the sheets restrained him. He heard a laugh from his bedside.

"Look who's awake.."

"TUCK!," Danny smiled, then panicked again. Tucker saw the panic evident in his friend's face, because he cut in.

"Sam's in room 707. Same floor," he drolled, "do you want me to page the nurse? She could take you to Sam's..."

He couldn't even finish the sentence. Danny had bolted out the door.

Or at least tried to. His legs wobbled and gave beneath him, and he did an involuntary face-plant.

"I'm calling the nurse. She'll bring you a wheelchair."

"Thanks," Danny mumbled into the cheap carpeting. Tucker helped his friend back to the bed.

"How long have I been here?"

"A day or so. You were both out when we found you."

"Really?"

"We were looking all night."

"Uh-huh"

Tucker paused. Danny wasn't listening to him. Wasn't even looking at him; just staring out the door from the bed. The boy chuckled.

"Seriously, what were you two up to? I know you didn't just...fall off the lift."

Danny's head snapped around.

"Desiree attacked me, then did something. I...couldn't go ghost," he stopped, then looked at Tucker, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, dude," Tucker shook his head, "your parents aren't here yet, if you were going to ask."

"Oh," he had noticed a severe lack of bone-crushing hugs from his mother and sister.

The nurse came into the room, and helped Danny into the chair. He waved his hand, smiled disarmingly.

"I know where I'm going"

The nurse shook her head and tucked a blanket around him, warning him to not get too excited. Tucker stood to follow him.

"No, I'm good, Tuck. Can you wait here for my parents?"

Tucker lifted an eyebrow. This was odd. But he could kinda figure why. They **had** found the pair very close together; embracing. As Danny wheeled himself down the hallway, Tucker sighed.

"'Bout time, man."

Danny gently pushed open the door to Room 707, hoping Sam's parents were still on their way too. They were. Sam lay on the bed, a cast around her arm almost up to her elbow. She rolled her head on the pillow lazily to see her visitor.

"Hey, stranger," she spoke, her voice groggy. She'd been sleeping. Danny hobbled over to her bedside, beaming.

"You **are** okay"

"Well, of course. Did you expect me not to be?"

Danny laughed softly.

"No. So, how bad?" he gestured towards her arm.

"Oh, just the wrist. Nice clean break, actually. They had the X-Ray in here, but when they called my parents from the emeregency sheet, they railed at them over the phone to take it down. Said it would be too dark," Sam laughed, very quietly.

Danny leaned into the soft bed.

"I'm really happy you're okay, Sam"

She smiled, but her brow furrowed.

"Did you say something to me before I blacked out?"

Danny had no response. Maybe if she hadn't heard it...

"You...you touched your forehead to mine," she lifted the plaster-encased hand to tap a finger against her forehead, "And you said something"

"I told you to not let go," he quipped.

"No, no, it was something besides that"

"Sam, that's all I said."

"No, I swear, you did say something else."

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't..."

"Yes, Danny, you did."

Danny paused, leaned closer with each response.

"Nuh-huh"

"Yeah-huh, bub"

"Nope"

"Yes, you...," Sam stopped, aware of how close he was to her. He was supporting his weight on the bed.

"Um..Danny..you're kinda.."

"Kinda what?" he gave a small, knowing smirk before he leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Sam gave a small gasp, eyes wide. But it didn't last long. Her unbroken arm looped around Danny's neck and rested there. He was warm. Soft.

It felt right.

Danny reached up a hand to stroke Sam's cheek. It was warm. Soft, comforting.  
It felt right. It felt like..home.

Sam broke the brief kiss, blushing and stammering. Danny smiled again, and pressed a kiss to her exposed fingers hanging outside of the cast.

When Sam finally could find words, she smiled mischeviously and shoved Danny off the bed. He slid to the floor slowly, and Sam smiled.

"Not Prince Charming, but you'll do," she grinned.


End file.
